


Becoming Jaybird, again

by Kmdboo



Series: Jaybird verse [1]
Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But getting better, Green Arrow is a dick but only to Red Hood, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason todd is a dick, Kinda, M/M, Protective Oliver Queen, Resurrected Jason Todd, Roy harper is a sweetheart, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmdboo/pseuds/Kmdboo
Summary: A few years after Jason returned as Red Hood and terrorized the Batfam, in what Dick Grayson calls a return to "land of normalcy" he sees someone in his past he feels drawn to, but can't understand why.





	Becoming Jaybird, again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction, just so thing I was thinking about and thought it was too cute not to share. Enjoy and let me know if you want Roy's side of things!

  

 

Walking into the Queen Mansion, Jason looked around knowing him and his “Brothers” were going to be bored.  The foyer was decent enough though nothing like Wayne Manor.  Wearing a ridiculous tuxedo, white streak covered with black hair color, he snagged a champagne flute and looked about the room. 

Bruce had insisted on Alfred being with them. Ahead there was a young man with red hair that he could have sworn looked familiar, however it had only been a short few years since his infamous return to the ‘land of normalcy’ as Dick had called it. 

Sure, trying to kill your one time guardian/mentor and terrorizing Nightwing and Red Robin weren’t his greatest hits, but he could say that having his memory thrown back into place by the Lazarus pit was anything but pleasant.

Jason was better now, or well, very nearly trying. He was even staying at the manor here and there, though in a different room, he can’t stand the idea of stepping in there. So with the help of Tim and Alfred he has new books and décor in another part of the house, closer to Tim’s room.

As the “Wayne Kids” walked about, Jason found himself distracted by a certain scent. How could something be floral and spicy at the same time? And what else was that? Citrus? Like lemon? The hell is it? Following the scent, he left the main gala in lieu of a well lit corridor, he could hear a faint murmur of voices as he trekked down the hall. Picking up a smell he knew was Alfred he paused at the door frame, hearing a distinct English accent, “I don’t care Master Harper, I have quite enough understanding of your behavior.”

  Peering in, he saw the same red head with shoulder length hair in a low ponytail, and a nice enough tux, but he also had on red converse. ’Holy shit, it is Roy’.  He smirked to himself, he had a few missions with Dick in Young Justice to remember Roy, fragmented memories that is. Jason felt like he still kinda ’knew’ him.

Continuing on, he found a small study, and the scent he had been following before he got distracted. The scent was heavy in here as if the person or whatever was just here, though no one seemed to remain now. He makes his way over to where Mr. Queen kept his liquor, pouring some for himself. Would they really bitch about it anyway? Jason faintly hears a door knob twist as he watched Roy slip in, turning to face him as he shut the door behind his back, smirk dangerously in place.

“You know I’ve always kinda thought Bruce was eccentric but bringing his own snooty butler to the Queen Mansion is a new level of control freak.” He said walking over to Jason and taking his crystal glass and smelling it. Jason thought Roy had given up his vices and was about to say as much, until Roy grinned setting the glass back into his own palm.

“Well playboy billionaires have strange ways,” Jason adds lamely. Besides the liquor he takes in a deep slow breathe catching the scent closer now. Can’t be Roy, there is no way that he could smell that good.  If he remembers right, Roy is a beta.

“Mhm, maybe so, but I have kept my eye on you all night.” Roy said leaning in to his personal space, as Jason noticed he was leaning towards him as well.

Pulling back he set the glass down, “Why is that?

Roy’s smile started to fade, “Do you not remember me?” his voice falling a few octaves as well, that had Jason’s heart start to pick up. He didn’t like the idea of this beta being upset, the scent turning more sour.

“No, I… remember some, like its just glances. But I know you’re no threat to me or my… family.” It felt weird to address them as such, but that’s essentially what they were. A grin started to reappear as Roy glanced up at him.

“That’s understandable, I’ve heard you’ve been through a lot.” he said quietly.

‘No, not the pity’  Jason thought as he reached for the glass of brandy again, “Well this has been great,” Jason smoothly puts on the fake mask Bruce dons when talking to socialites, “But I’m sure the others…”

He doesn’t get to finish as Roy snaps out a hand to grab his forearm, “Please, don’t go yet. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He pleaded with his eyes, “It’s taken so long to get to you. Believe me when I say I could’ve had a lot better plans than sticking around for Oliver to grant money to people again.” He smirked up at Jason though he was only a couple inches shorter.

Jason has no idea why he stayed and stared back for a few moments, clearly confused on why the beta would want to seek him out. “What do you want?” Ok, so it was a little more gruff than he originally intended, but Roy was making him self conscious, people didn’t normally seek out his attention, especially when he was wearing the Red Hood. So surely Roy must know that’s whom he is hanging on to right now, Right?

“I know you can scent me, you’ve been trailing after me since you walked by me in the foyer. You’re butler picked up on it and read me the riot act as if he is the lead of this household.” He chuckled a bit pulling Jason to turn to face him fully.

It took Jason a second or two, to mentally shake his head. Roy had plotted for him to come to the study? He wanted to get Jason alone with him? Alfred has even pick up on it. And what the hell did Roy mean when he knew Jason could scent him? Jason must have said the last part out loud, because Roy just started spewing out explanations like no ones business. 

Letting go of Jason’s arm, Roy raised his hand to his hair as if forgetting it was already pulled back, “Well yeah, you know. I scented you almost instantly, if it wasn’t for Oliver standing so close and Bruce right in front of you I might have climbed you right there. I mean you’ve always been attractive and when you presented before you disappeared I was kind of hoping that…”

Ok, Roy had to stop, he hasn’t been this confused since Dick explained things after Jason had shot Tim. Though really, for the record, Tim moved into the bullet, just saying.  “What do you mean before I disappeared?” Jason said grabbing Roy’s shoulder staring him down, the growl rising in his voice. Flinching Roy took a step back but held his gaze.

“That you were a sigma, I mean you’re an Alpha sure, but that you’re like a branch of alpha, really rare, too. Like me. I’m a beta but I’m a delta beta. See its like we all know that Bruce is alpha, he rules the show, but you’ve never given a shit, right? You do your own thing because you’ve never cared about being the leader. You just do what you think is right and most people look to you for that.” he said quickly, lowering Jason’s grip from his shoulder.

“And  my being a delta means that like alphas and omegas, I can pick up scents and pheromones, but don’t have any crazy side effects like omegas, not heats or child bearing. Thank Christ. Haha,” he laughed quietly to himself.  Jason watched him closely, as he finished, “ I mean, usually I hide my scent unless I want to get someone.” He smiled again.

“I’m not…” Jason trailed off, not sure how to respond, no one has really wanted anything to do with him and now, Roy is acting like it’s the best 3.5 minutes of his whole life, why is he always smiling at him? “Why are you looking at me like that?” he frowned at Roy, as the other laughed.

“What do you mean? I wasn’t raised to brood and growl all the time.” Roy laughed again. Despite what Jason has heard from Dick, Roy seems like a relatively happy person. And sure there is some depth to his admittingly beautiful green eyes, there was a bit of pain, but generally Roy seems happy. If the looks he is sending Jason are anything to go on.

“You really don’t get what I’m trying to say, do you?” Roy quirked his brow and glanced down to his feet, and Jason could feel some of the depth he was just contemplating. “I could show you if you like.” Roy suggested quietly as he stole a glance back at Jason.

“What do you have in mind--” Jason was cut off as a pair of lips pressed to his, and the strange scent filed his nose again, bright and filled with almost joy. Gripping Roy’s cheek he let the kiss deepen slightly before pulling back with a quiet smack of lips separating.  

It was only a slight moment of hesitation before Jason was rushing back in and taking those amazing lips again, earning a moan from Roy. Gripping Jason’s shoulders, he pulled him over to the desk, objects being pushed away as Roy sat on top and Jason was spreading his thighs and settling in between them like he belonged. By the time he was panting and Roy was pushing his hips forward, Jason seemed to regain some sense of reality. He could hear footfalls knowing they belonged to Bruce. 

Hearing a muffled, “Jason?” in a deep baritone, they broke apart and waited in a hush, until the footfalls retreated.

“Oh, Jesus,” Jason whispered, lowering his forehead to Roy’s chin feeling the other shake with quiet laughter. He was still very much in between Roy’s legs, as Roy slid his palm up Jason’s chest, covering his heart. He couldn’t resist as he leaned back down and kissed him softly again, cupping the back of Roy’s neck, pulling the hair tie loose as the fiery locks flowed free. Taking a breathe Jason slowly pulled away from the warmth of Roy’s body.

“The hell was that?” Jason spat quietly.

“You have to question what a kiss is?” Roy asked with a grin, Jason ripped his eyes away from his slightly wet lips as he bit them.

“No, not that. Just the reasoning behind it.” Jason added quickly, wiping his own with the back of his hand.

“I like you. Duh. Your smell, the way you look, just… everything.  Since we’ve been talking I figured you had kinda figured it out.” Roy finished quietly, once again looking down, “guess that is what Alfred meant, not to intervene.”

“What? What do you mean? Alfred told you not to talk to me?” Jason said a little too aggressive.

Roy slid from the desk holding his hands up as to show he isn’t a threat. “Basically. He said you wouldn’t be ready. But I didn’t know if I would get another chance. And Jay, I really didn’t mean...” 

Jason couldn’t hear the rest, it got drowned out by his thoughts of how Alfred could do this, how they all still felt like they have to shelter him. Like any moment he is going to blow. He needed to leave he knew it. But the rage wasn’t ready to let him go. He had to inflict on someone. Only this time he felt a pinch in his chest. 

“No Roy, you didn’t, and you have to understand something right now. I don’t need this, because I don’t want  it. Understand? I don’t want some whiney little beta bitch following me around with hearts and hope in their eyes. Got it?” Jason stopped abruptly, forcing his hateful glare to ease a bit, looking into Roy’s eyes as he saw tears try to well up. 

Instantly he wanted to gouge his eyes out for putting that pain into Roy’s eyes. His chest tightened knowing that he had done that and there would be no way to take it back. Roy hadn’t deserved any of that, he had only expressed affection, and the flirting wasn’t too bad. What happened next really pissed him off, as it was even more evident that his beta has suffered too much in his life as well.

Roy easily schooled his features, glancing to the floor and clearing his throat a couple times the redness and tears were gone, it was as if the lights had been flipped, “Hey man, no worries. Ill leave ya be.” With a slight watery smile, Roy stepped back and pulled the glass from Jason, tipped it and walked out of the study.

After a brief pause, Jason shook his head and receded back to the gala in time for Oliver Queen to give his speech. Jason wasn’t hearing any of it though.

He kept zoning out replaying the whole scene in the study over and over, trying to figure out what had set him off. Things were fine, Roy was explaining his side of why he was acting like a crazy person coming on to Jason. And for the most part Jason was intrigued. Alfred. Jason then remembered that Alfred had cornered Roy, to warn him that Jason could potentially be unstable. And Jason had proven exactly that. 

Erupting on Roy, like the darkest part of the pit had ripped into him. He scanned the crowd in search for the ginger beta, but couldn’t place him until he glanced back at the stage. Roy was standing beside it, in the shadows same glass in hand, now donning a trucker hat with a hideous design on the front. Jason almost smiled at the sight, almost. If he had deserved the right to smile at Roy. Fuck..

Roy wouldn’t look at him, it was if Roy had spotted him before. With his advantage point from the stage, in all likely hood, Roy had, and was deliberately keeping his gaze away from him. That would simply not do, Jason had to find a way to talk to Roy, even though the archer had said he wouldn’t bother him. But first he had to talk to Alfred.

Jason found him in the kitchen, of course, telling others how to do their jobs, wouldn’t be surprised if Mr. Queen invited Bruce just for the use of the butler. “Alfred, may I speak with you a moment?”

“Of course, Master Jason.” 

“Alfred, what were you and Roy talking about earlier.’

“You, Master Jason. It seems the young man had taking a fancy to you, and I felt that given his reckless history, it is a burden you wouldn’t necessarily need to take on.” Alfred spoke calmly.

“So you knew what he was planning? That he wanted to talk to me, and you also probably know that I would’ve fallen for it? If what he says is true…”

“That you could possibly be mates, well lets just say there is a reason that those matches are rare. I wouldn’t particularly give a firm blessing but I wouldn’t encourage you not to try, if you deem it necessary.”  

“Right. Well I already ruined it so there is that.” Jason shrugged, glancing about the pantry, it was the size of the manors spare bathroom, which is impressive.

“Find Master Richard, I believe he could give you better insight to Master Harper, than myself. If you need anything else, I suggest you come to me as Master Bruce has stressed a concern of the young man in question.” with a knowing look, Alfred turned and went back to quietly addressing orders.

“Well I mean, Roy had his issues there for a bit, but he is better and more badass that he was before. I don’t know all of it, just that he cleaned up and proved himself again.” Dick explained as he continued his reps of push ups on the floor. They had returned to the manor earlier and Jason had debated for a while about even bringing it up since everyone knew how Dick could be. 

He was surprised it was kind of pleasant talking to Dick about something like this, he only waited until it would be used as blackmail, though it would be unwise. Jason knew a certain young alpha (*cough* Damian) had chosen that Dick was to be his. They were only waiting for the 17 year olds next birthday, as Bruce would not be too happy. Probably. Jason didn’t plan to be there.  “Thanks Dick, really.” Jason said as he left the room. He knew he had to figure out how to fix this.

A while later he found that tracking down Roy was far more difficult than he had anticipated. No one in Starling City would give up anything on Roy Harper. The Narrows or even the Glades for fuck sakes. Even Gotham could be bought for the right price. Oliver Queen of course spotted him as he was walking through a mall. He had a feeling someone fed the news of his whereabouts to the prince of Starling.

“Ah, Jason, right? Good to see you again.” Oliver said with a smile that didn’t seem fake, but not exactly friendly.

Jason shook his hand, to the general public it was warm and inviting, but the extra squeeze was definitely a warning. “Good to see you again too, Mr. Queen.” He smiled as well.

Oliver leaned into his ear, “I suggest you get out of my city before night fall. I understand that Red  has issues, but he doesn’t need anymore.” He pulled back still smiling as if he told an inside joke. Jason was sure even Bruce couldn’t smile through a threat about his “children”. He couldn’t find it in himself to be pleasant anymore.

He sneered as Oliver added in an upbeat voice, “Take care and get home safely.”

Of course, like anyone in his family, Jason stayed till after dark. In his Red Hood uniform he set about the city skyline, sure it was different than Gotham. But rooftops where rooftops and he had a general idea of the city’s layout.

About 2 hours into his search for Arsenal he was met with a small surprise. Because of course, he did have the warning, and apparently Green Arrow was serious, the dick.

Seeing a dash of red leather, Red Hood had darted out for it, shooting a grapple at the next roof, only to have a damn arrow snap right through his line.

He fell to the closest rooftop, rolling on the gravel as he got to his feet. Reaching into his thigh holster he pointed the gun to the top of the building where he glimpsed Green Arrow. He fired off about three shots before he was tackled by said red leather.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Arsenal hissed as they tumbled.

“I have been wanting to talk to you.” Red Hood’s voice needing no voice change due to the metallic sound already. He would never admit to the relief he felt being close to Roy again, even if they were fighting. As they stood ready to pounce on each other again, Jason reached up slowly. Trying to show he wasn’t going to strike, he pressed the release of his helmet. Showing his eyes even with the domino in place.

He tried to hide his deep inhale as a reaction to the tussle. That smell even through the helmet was intoxicating. Letting the helmet fall, as Arsenal came at him again, taking them both to the rocks. Jason was quick to gasp as lips once again sought out his own, Jason barley got a swipe of tongue in before it ended. 

Arsenal pulled away, “I told you then, I would leave you alone. I plan to stick to that.” He turned his back as Red Hood tried to step closer.

  “Roy,” was all Jason got out before a loud blast and bright light went off, making him curl in and cover his eyes. When he looked up the area was seemingly empty.

Fucking Green Arrow and his trick gadgets. Maybe he could get Roy to build him something fancy-like. Well… Someday…

The next time Jason had picked up that amazing scent, it was when Green Arrow had asked Batman with help of Killer Croc. For some reason Roy refused to help bring him in. Dick really didn’t seem to surprised by the news.

What was shocking is that only when Red Hood had a shot to take Croc down, a red carbon arrow found its way to the barrel of his gun. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He shouted as he saw a hint of Red jump from a building and out of sight. Jason was quick to charge after, but Arsenal knew Starling City far better. He only hoped something would bring Arsenal to Crime Alley and see how easy he got off then. Or which way he got off, if he were being honest. Jason shook his head. He was in serious trouble.

A few weeks later, Jason was in his safe-home, researching the latest case when he thought he could hear footfalls on the damp concrete outside. He was still wearing his Red Hood get up except the domino was on the desk. Grabbing a gun, he crept to the window, glancing out.

About that time, a flash-bolt came through the complex, momentarily blinding the Red Hood as he curled in on himself, rolling for cover behind the couch. He could hear the slide of a body coming down a cable and light foot steps running his way as he flipped a dagger from his jacket and threw it in the direction of his intruder. Only for them to block it with… is that a bow?

Arsenal had crashed through the roof, blocked the blade coming toward him at a break neck speed, sending punches and kicks at the Red Hood, catching him before a gun could be drawn. Jason had to give it to him, he has defiantly earned his title of hero. There must be a blade or something on the bow that swiped the leather holster sending his glock clattering to the floor as they continued to fight it out in hand to hand combat.

“What are you doing here?” Jason managed as he blocked a hit and jabbed Arsenal in the temple and then kicked him back and away.  Arsenal must have noticed that Jason wasn’t wearing his mask for he paused and pulled his off as well. 

“I knew you wouldn’t invite me, and I decided I have something left to say to you.” he spat as he flipped a back spin kick in Jason’s direction.  Dodging the kick, Jason grabbed him and forced him face first in to the cement wall. 

“Well. You’re famous for your quips like Dickie, so go on.”

Tensing for a bit, Roy relaxed and sighed, only slightly out of breath, “I just wanted to know what it was that made you of all people, hate me.” he said leaning his head against the cool wall.

Jason was taken aback by the brutal honesty in the question. He pulled back, allowing Roy the space to turn around, “I mean the others I get, but I never… what I mean is, I thought there was always something between me and you. But then you looked at me like that and I tried…” lowering his head, Roy scoffed. “this was a mistake, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have..”

‘Oh, no, don’t go’  The younger alpha thought, moving quickly, he reached a hand up to curl Roy’s jaw and kissed him. It wasn’t the best, but he had to react somehow. After all it was Roy’s fault he has been temper mental.  Tangling his fingers into Roy’s hair he tugged him closer, pressing his own body into Roy.

When they pulled away, it was only for Jason to press his forehead to Roy’s. Taking a steadying breath he tried to figure out what to say. “ I don’t hate you Roy.” he said lamely.

“What a relief.” Roy deadpanned.

“I’m sorry for exploding on you back at the gala. I didn’t understand what all you meant. You threw everything at me so fast. And then the shit with Alfred, it just pushed me into a tail spin.” Jason slid his hand to Roy’s chin. “I’ve never really considered the Alpha thing.” 

Jason pulled back and sat on the couch running a hand through his hair, pushing up the white streak, gesturing for Roy to follow. “All my training with the league, I’m sure Oliver has told you,  it takes that all away. I’m also pretty limited on relationship quo…” he trails off, he doesn’t even know why he is divulging this information, Roy didn’t even really ask for all of this.

Laying a hand on Jason’s shoulder, Roy smiled at him. “Its ok, Jay. I’m not the greatest with them either. But when I decide I want something  that I can’t have…” Roy shook his head, “ I’ve wanted you for so long, and I’m going to be completely honest here, okay?” he took a deep breath.

When Jason nodded and looked at him, Roy continued, “ I started drinking and doing stupid shit before everything happened with you… you know. But after I heard from Dick, what the Joker had done… It crushed me, and I wanted to forget. I know you may not remember it but we shared a few kisses a couple weeks before, it was after me and you took down some petty thieves, it was one of the best nights of my life.” He smiled like he was reliving it.

Jason felt a pang of envy. He wanted to remember it too. But there was nothing but a dark hole, only a faintness that come with the rest of the sorted past.  “I get the feeling you’ve always called me that?” he smiled leaning into Roy, pressing their shoulders together.

Chuckling, Roy nodded, “Yeah I think at first you hated it, but after a while I think it just grew on ya.”  Jason went the couple inches further. He knew he couldn’t resist Roy.  Even after the whispered “Jaybird.” 

Somehow he knew that after this night, Roy would be his. He managed to fix it, and what he doesn’t remember he is sure Roy will help him make new memories. Pressing forward, he laid Roy out on the couch. Hands exploring, tongues and lips and teeth nipping playfully. 

Yeah, Jason could get used to this. “Jaybird” on the other hand may take a while…


End file.
